


Angel in Red

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Gift Fic, I honestly love the idea behind this, Italiano | Italian, Italy, M/M, Nico accidentally meets Virgil, Our Emo boys are best friends now, Some dialogue in italilan, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: LemmeTakeNapsAtNight said in ‘In Bocca al Lupo’: Okokokokokay, hear me out: the pair that sassy Italian Virgil and Nico D'Angelo (from percy Jackson) would make. Not as a ship, nonono, just as two snarky sassy Italian gay best friends. I would kill for that.And who am I, but to oblige?  Enjoy a wacky, gay crossover with Virgil de Rossi and Nico di Angelo  (Roman and Will get mentioned)Also, De Rossi means from Reds and Di Angelo means of Angel, so that’s where the title comes from.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Nico di Angelo & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Angel in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemmeTakeNapsAtNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemmeTakeNapsAtNight/gifts).



> enjoy!  
> translations are provided at the end
> 
> It's a running gag in European countries that it's obvious who Americans are, as they only speak one language- Virgil's not just being mean, it's the truth XD
> 
> you can pry italian!Virgil from my cold, dead hands

If you had given Nico one piece of advice before he was tossed through a portal, it probably should have been: Don’t fuck with a god that could send you to alternate realities.

Unfortunately, no one had thought to give him this tip and so now he was sitting on his ass in the middle of a fountain somewhere across the multiverse. At least it sounded like he was in Italy, and by how hardly anyone was sparing him a second glance, they couldn’t see the sword that was in his hand.

Except for one teen, who was very clearly staring at him, eyes narrowed. Nico stood and climbed out of the fountain, sheathing his sword as the darkly dressed teen came over.

“Stai bene? Sei appena apparso nella fontana, cazzo.”

Nico nodded, noting that the teen spoke with a fluid accent, more like a local than a tourist, which was nice. “Sto bene, tu chi sei?”

The teen flashed a nervous smile before looking down. “Virgil De Rossi, e tu?”

“Nico.”

“Bello, puoi dirmi perché hai la spada?” Virgil gestured vaguely at the blade that was attached to Nico’s side.

“Uh…. Capisci l'inglese, è difficile da spiegare in italiano.”

“Yeah, I do.” Virgil smiled. “I’m not American, why would you doubt me?”

Nico nearly had a heart attack at the sudden flip, Virgil’s Italian accent barely bled through to his English, it was almost as good as a native speaker.

“So, Virgil, how much do you believe in greek mythology?”

…

Virgil sat at the cafe table with Nico, about three hours after the teen had appeared in the fountain.

It was pretty cool, everything that Nico had explained made sense in a roundabout theoretical way of course.

“This would kill my boyfriend if he found out this existed.” Virgil commented idly.

“He a fan of myths?” Nico took a bite out of the sandwich that Virgil had bought him.

“Yeah, he’s American. And a dramatic sunbeam.”

“Sounds like my boyfriend.” Nico nodded in understanding and Virgil felt a pang of understanding. Dramatic boyfriends were a lot of work.

“Nice. Do you have a plan to get back home?”

“Does your world have the gods?” 

Virgil shrugged. “Not that I know. I’m only a mortal.”

“You’re a mortal with exceptionally clear sight.” Nico pointed out as Virgil laughed.

“It’s called anxiety puttana.” 

“Ouch.” Nico snarked.

“I can help you try to find someone who could help, but I’m not sure we can do much here in this universe.” Virgil motioned to the bustle around them, the completely ordinary world.

“I hate being unable to do anything.”

“I’m sure that there’s places where our realities overlap. How else would you have gotten here?” Virgil threaded his fingers together, thinking about why he’d been in the plaza when Nico had arrived.

“Well, it was a god that I was fighting.” Nico finished his sandwich and Virgil nodded.

“So you, Nico, were fighting a god and you got yeeted here, specifically to a fountain that’s near my apartment. And somehow we need to get you back.”

“I feel like we’re talking in circles V.”

“Sta’zitto, let me think.” Virgil snapped his fingers at Nico, who let out a chuckle. 

“Wait, I got it. You can magic travel right?”

“Shadow travel.” Nico corrected.

“It’s technically passing through another dimension when you do that, which means that you could hypothetically shadow hop-”

“Travel.”

“Shadow _travel_ back to your home world. Perfecto.” 

“Except for the part if it doesn’t work.” Nico pointed out.

“Merda, it’s worth a shot.”

…

Nico stood in the middle of the fountain, while Virgil was on the outside, filming the thing ‘for the clout.’

“If this backfires, will you nurse me back to health?” 

“Do you want a nice answer or an honest one?”

Nico kicked at the water. “Honest.”

“Probably after I laugh at you for an hour. Ready?” Virgil held up the phone and Nico looked up at the night sky, stepping sideways into the shadows.

…

Virgil almost dropped his phone when Nico disappeared.

“Merda santa, che cazzo?” He muttered after a moment’s silence, when the other emo kid didn’t reappear and it was clear that wherever he went, it wasn’t here.

Roman was going to be so jealous when he found out that a real life demigod had spent the day with Virgil.

…

Nico tried to go back once or twice, but it never worked, which was a shame. It was nice to know that somewhere in the big wide multiverse of humans, that there was another dark and sarcastic Italian with a penchant for punk rock. Sometimes he’d try to step sideways, remembering the way that the air there felt slightly off, how the sun felt a bit duller, hoping that he’d shadow travel and land in the fountain again.

Well, there’s always another god to fight. Maybe he'd get knocked back again one day.

**Author's Note:**

> “Stai bene? Sei appena apparso nella fontana, cazzo.”: Are you OK? You just appeared in the fucking fountain.  
> “Sto bene, tu chi sei?”: I'm good, who are you?  
> “Virgil De Rossi, e tu?”: Virgil de Rossi, and you?  
> “Bello, puoi dirmi perché hai la spada?”: Cool, can you tell me why you have a sword?  
> “Uh…. Capisci l'inglese, è difficile da spiegare in italiano.”: Uh.... do you understand English, it's hard to explain in Italian.  
> "Sta’zitto": Shut up  
> “Merda santa, che cazzo?”: Holy shit, the fuck?


End file.
